


ART: Holding on

by imera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness of the forest Mordred takes something he'd wanted for a long time, Merlin doesn't know how to respond, but he doesn't object to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Holding on

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the Merlin reverse bang.
> 
> There are two stories written for this art (lots of love to both of the authors)
> 
> digthewriter : -[Seeing you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4610031)-
> 
> bambi_7 : -[Things left unsaid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4691414)-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seeing You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610031) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter)




End file.
